1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including an extra signal contact for transmitting an extra signal.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,805, issued on Jul. 14, 2009, discloses that an electrical connector assembly comprises: a first opening accommodating a plurality of first plug contacts; a second opening having a plurality of second plug contacts exposed thereto; the first and the second openings separated by a separate plate and the first and the second plug contacts disposed on opposite first and second sides of the separate plate, respectively; and a pair of plug power contacts having contact portions located on opposite lateral sides of the second opening, the contact portions being exposed to the second opening.
An electrical connector assembly adding an extra contact to the second opening is needed.